


girl in red (nails)

by faexsolis



Series: sapphic songfic bonanza [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but bicon jennie loves her anyway, chaennie endgame let's go, chaeyoung is in denial, heavy girl in red references, probably bc she has a broken gaydar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faexsolis/pseuds/faexsolis
Summary: There's no way inhellthat Kim Jennie is gay.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Series: sapphic songfic bonanza [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972117
Comments: 15
Kudos: 112





	girl in red (nails)

**Author's Note:**

> hi lol here i come w yet another drabble/oneshot instead of focusing on my wip!!!
> 
> disclaimer: this is a work of fiction, and does not represent these figures in any way shape or form 
> 
> anyways stream lovesick girls and girl in red, and hopefully u enjoy the story lmao

i.

There's no way in _hell_ Kim Jennie is gay, Chaeyoung sighs to herself as she observes the litany of friendship bracelets and Aesthetic™ stickers decorating the girl's Hydroflask. Girls like Jennie simply aren't like that, no matter how casually flirtatious their remarks can get. No matter how easily they blur the lines between a girl being a friend and a gal being a pal.

Because Kim Jennie - unlike Chaeyoung’s egregiously underachieving self - is an influencer, and an affluent one at that. She's constantly in the public eye - which means that even if by some miracle of nature she _did_ swing Chaeyoung's way, there wouldn't be any possibility of them getting together.

So Chaeyoung sighs, like the simp she is, and continues scribbling her AP Bio notes down, firmly pushing away any stray (or gay) thoughts of the girl.

Because, after all, there's no way in _hell_ that Kim Jennie is gay.

ii.

There's no way in _hell_ Kim Jennie is gay, Chaeyoung grouses upon observing the girl's two-inch coffin nails. As brilliant a vermillion as they are lengthy, Jennie's nails appear to be a veritable miracle of nature - or, at least, the work of an incredibly skilled manicurist.

Chaeyoung looks down at the chipped black polish adorning her stubby nails, and back at Jennie’s extravagant ones, and crushes whatever meager hope she’d had that Jennie could possibly be sapphic in any way.

Just take a look at those nails - there is absolutely no way in _hell_ that Kim Jennie is gay.

iii.

There's no way in _hell_ Kim Jennie is gay, Chaeyoung thinks, as she eyes the girl’s uncuffed skinny jeans warily. 

Slashed in a few tasteful places while still remaining well within the boundaries of their school’s dress code, the jeans work wonders in accentuating Jennie’s willowy legs and svelte figure, and the subtle embroidery on the pockets matches well with Jennie’s nails du jour - a lovely tartan pattern of mild raspberry and cream tones, perfect for the mid-autumn weather.

Chaeyoung allows her gaze to linger on the girl for approximately five more seconds before deeming herself a proper creep, and reluctantly diverts her attention to the teacher, who proceeds with her insipid reiteration of the same material they’ve been learning for the last several weeks. It’s monotonous, lackluster at best, but Chaeyoung does her best to keep her eyes firmly trained on the board and her thoughts focused on the material.

(But she would be lying if she said she doesn’t continue to sneak surreptitious glances at Kim Jennie sporadically throughout the period anyway.)

iv.

"There's no way in _hell_ Kim Jennie is gay," Chaeyoung bemoans to her best friend, Thai exchange student Lalisa Manoban, over lunch, as she scrolls through the girl’s Tik Tok profile.

Lisa pops a fry into her mouth, shrugging. "You don't know that for sure," she emphasizes. "For all you know, she could be a closeted gay. Or a gay who hasn't had her Gay Awakening™ yet."

"But just _look_ at her," Chaeyoung laments, gesturing at the girl’s dancing form on her phone screen. "She probably hasn't ever stepped out of her little microcosmic bubble of straight Tik Tok."

Lisa clicks her tongue. "Don't you think you're being a little too quick to stereotype her?"

"Not particularly, no," Chaeyoung glares at the former. "I don't know about you, but I'm not even sure she knows that alternative Tik Tok is even a _thing."_

Lisa frowns, but chooses not to directly oppose Chaeyoung's statement. "Whatever you say, Chaeng-ah."

Chaeyoung simply opts to heave a sigh in response, like the dramatic gay she is, and resumes her mindless scrolling, her imagination wandering to certain pretty girls with red nails.

v.

But there's no way in _hell_ Kim Jennie is gay, Chaeyoung mentally whisper-shouts, in utter disbelief, as she ogles the sparkly red cursive on the sticky note newly decorating her notebook.

_Do you perhaps listen to Girl in Red?_

Chaeyoung's head snaps up, searching the room for the owner of the post-it, and her panicked gaze locks with Jennie's confident one.

"Do you?" Jennie mouths, and heat floods Chaeyoung's face as realization dawns upon her. Her eyes widen, almost astronomically so, her lips parting in denial, and then-

“Yes.”

It comes out as a whisper, a hushed utterance of tentative affirmation, but it’s enough, because Jennie’s eyes widen, her lips pulling into an ecstatic grin, and Chaeyoung is mere seconds away from melting into a pile of lovesick goo onto her desk.

“Flip the sticky note over,” Jennie gesticulates exaggeratedly, her bedazzled nails catching in the transient rays of sunlight filtering into the classroom, and _wow,_ Jennie is _very_ pretty, and Chaeyoung is _very_ gay.

_And so is Jennie, for that matter,_ Chaeyoung’s inner monologue squeals, drunk on the giddying prospect of possibly dating the girl. _At least, to some extent._

Reluctantly drawing her eyes away from Jennie, Chaeyoung flips the sticky note over, and upon taking one look at it, wants nothing more than to bury her blushing face in her hands.

_Because I wanna be your girlfriend <3 _

_Meet me after class?_

Chaeyoung can’t even bring herself to look back up at Jennie, the beginnings of a bashful smile teasing at the corners of her lips, as she wills down the incriminating blush creeping up her neck. Taking out her half-dead ballpoint pen, Chaeyoung scribbles down a quick answer on the sticky note, discreetly passing it to the person on her right, indicating that it’s for Jennie. 

A tremor of excitement passes through Chaeyoung’s body as she waits for Jennie to receive the note. She can barely register the teacher droning on about stem cell theory, not while her entire being is thrumming with restless energy, and winds up picking at her nails, destroying the remnants of the hasty all-black manicure she’d done a few days ago. Chaeyoung jiggles her knee impatiently, her stomach twisting into knots, as the note travels to Jennie.

And then it’s over.

The class bell rings, and students shove their things into their bags and file out of the classroom as Chaeyoung stares numbly at the small heap of polish shavings in front of her.

Then on top of it lands an all-too-familiar sticky note, in a lovely pastel shade, jerking Chaeyoung out of her reverie - but all she can focus on are the dazzling jewel-toned nails grasping the sticky note, and, more importantly, the person whom the nails belong to.

“Kim Jennie,” Chaeyoung breathes, lifting her head up to meet the girl’s gaze.

“Park Chaeyoung,” Jennie returns, a hint of mirth in her intonation.

The corner of Chaeyoung’s lips quirk up. “So.”

“So,” Jennie agrees, tapping her nails on the desk. “You wanna get out of here?”

“But you’re-” Chaeyoung cuts herself off, not wanting to outright admit it. “I mean, yeah, let’s go.”

Chaeyoung scoops her possessions up and shoves them haphazardly into her bag, giving her chair a halfhearted push before trailing after Jennie. They pause at the gnarled oak stump in the courtyard, leaning their bags on the stump before taking a seat on the yellowed grass surrounding it.

“You were saying?” Jennie asks pointedly, flicking her gaze over to Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung gulps, ignoring her heart hammering in her chest.

“I was saying,” Chaeyoung pauses for a moment, trying to find the right words, “that, uh, maybe this isn’t a good idea? Because you’re an influencer and all that, I don’t want to-”

“ _That’s_ what you’re worried about?” Jennie interrupts, lifting an incredulous eyebrow. “Oh, Chaeyoung, you’re adorable.”

Chaeyoung flushes, focusing on a loose thread on her uniform. “Is there something I’m missing?”

“You could say that,” Jennie laughs. “I mean, I’ve been hinting at my sexuality to my followers for a while now. Trust me, if we were to start dating publicly, they’d have absolutely no qualms with it.”

Chaeyoung’s lips part. “You _what?_ But I’ve been following you for _months,_ I-” Chaeyoung cuts herself off, mortification burning her ears red.

Jennie giggles. “You’re cute. And I’m bi.”

Chaeyoung’s eyes widen. “You’re-”

Jennie eyebrows furrow. “Wait, I thought you _knew-_ ”

“But your _nails-_ ”

“What do my _nails_ have anything to do with anything-”

“I’m an idiot,” Chaeyoung concludes, a rueful smile spreading across her face. “An idiot with a broken gaydar.”

“Oh my God, Chaeyoung,” Jennie laughs. “Did you really not know?”

“Broken gaydar,” Chaeyoung sighs. “I blame it on the broken gaydar.”

“Park Chaeyoung,” Jennie begins, her expression quasi-serious. “Just to make things clear: I am bisexual, you are gay, and we are both sapphic as hell. Especially for each other.”

Chaeyoung gapes, at a loss of words at this development.

Jennie smirks. “To reiterate: we are gay for each other.”

“Gay for each other,” Chaeyoung parrots, nodding slowly, the reality of the situation beginning to sink in.

“Super gay for each other,” Jennie affirms, and Chaeyoung cracks a toothy smile.

“Okay, but your _nails-”_

“Oh my God, what is your obsession with my nails?” Jennie exclaims, lifting an eyebrow at Chaeyoung.

“I’m not obsessed,” Chaeyoung says defensively, no-so-subtly hiding her own decimated nails in her lap. The movement doesn’t go unnoticed by Jennie, and she gently tugs at Chaeyoung’s palm until it’s sandwiched between hers.

“Hey, you can show me,” Jennie says gently, and _oh God,_ Chaeyoung is about to combust. Her face is burning red with mortification, her heart thrumming erratically in panic, but the way Jennie’s holding her hand - _holding her hand, holy crap -_ all tender and sweet and oh-so-soft has Chaeyoung blushing for a different reason entirely.

Jennie spreads Chaeyoung’s hand open, lightly running her fingers over Chaeyoung’s palm, before focusing her attention on Chaeyoung’s (frankly embarrassing) nails.

“Oh my God, this is why,” Jennie mutters. “You want to get your nails done.”

“No, I don’t,” Chaeyoung insists, the tremor in her voice betraying her words. The corner of Jennie’s lips quirk up, as she lifts a challenging eyebrow.

“Well, I get to choose the first date, right? And I’m picking a spa day,” Jennie proclaims, a triumphant smile rising to her lips. “I’m going to do your nails for you.”

“But-”

“No buts,” Jennie says firmly, her nose scrunching in resolution, and Chaeyoung knows that there’s no changing her mind.

“Okay, fine.”

vi.

Chaeyoung isn’t feeling it.

She’s in Jennie’s “studio” - a repurposed guest room, fully equipped with rows of neatly organized nail polish bottles, several ring lights, and a simple white backdrop - and while it’s certainly a sight to behold, it’s all terribly intimidating to her.

(And no, it’s not _all_ because that one row of burnished metal nail tools look like medieval torture devices, okay.)

But Jennie is vibrating with energy. She’s alive in this space, her passion for the art palpable, and if Chaeyoung wasn’t already a besotted mess, she is now.

“Let’s start off with some cleanup,” Jennie exclaims, leading Chaeyoung to the table, before grabbing a couple (mildly suspicious) bottles of varying colors. Sitting Chaeyoung down, Jennie takes a cotton swab and starts dabbing at her nails, clearing off the remnants of her old black polish.

“Your natural nail shape is really nice,” Jennie compliments offhandedly, while painting Chaeyoung’s nails with some kind of oil. “We’ll probably try acrylics though, because they are quite short.”

“Um, thanks?” Chaeyoung struggles to form a coherent response. “Acrylics?”

“No problem,” Jennie responds automatically, then pauses, looking up at Chaeyoung. “Wait, what?”

“Why are we doing acrylics?” Chaeyoung repeats, quirking up an eyebrow.

“Oh, your natural nails are too short for me to do anything cool with them,” Jennie responds. "They're just there so I have a bigger canvas to play with.”

“Ah,” Chaeyoung acknowledges, nodding her head. “Sounds… interesting.”

Jennie flashes her a quick smile and resumes her work, picking up a nondescript buffer and working it against her nails, roughening them, before setting her hand down gently and standing up.

“What?” Chaeyoung asks, her eyes following Jennie.

“Oh, I just need to get the cuticle bit,” Jennie responds, frowning. “I swear I had it right here.”

“What does it look like?”

“It’s nothing special, looks a bit like a mechanical toothbrush? Or like a drill,” Jennie mutters absentmindedly, scanning the room for the cuticle bit.

“A _drill?”_ Chaeyoung echoes faintly.

“No big deal,” Jennie says, procuring the aforementioned cuticle bit triumphantly. “Aha, there it is.”

“Oh my God.” Chaeyoung stares at the bit in horror, lifting an incredulous eyebrow. “Are you going to use that on me?”

“Yup,” Jennie exclaims brightly. “It’s to ensure that the acrylic sits nicely on your cuticle, and not your skin.”

“But isn’t it going to hurt?” Chaeyoung questions skeptically, her eyebrows threatening to escape her head altogether.

“Nope, I promise it’s super gentle,” Jennie reassures, bringing the device up to Chaeyoung’s hand.

Chaeyoung squeezes her eyes shut, bracing herself for the worst, but all that comes with the cantankerous screeching of the drill is a gentle push at her cuticle. Chaeyoung opens one eye suspiciously, not quite believing that such an obnoxiously loud bit is capable of producing such a gentle motion, but the way Jennie handles her with such care puts a blush on her cheeks and a smile on her face.

"This does not hurt," Chaeyoung observes, morbidly fascinated by the way the cuticle bit pushes back her cuticles.

"Good, it shouldn't," Jennie responds. "But do let me know if it does, and I'll ease up on the cuticle pushing."

"Okay," Chaeyoung replies, and sees as Jennie proceeds with the application of a nail primer, as well as a set of nail tips. She deftly mixes the acrylic solution, and shapes Chaeyoung's soon-to-be artificial nails. Chaeyoung watches it all with morbid fascination, her initial qualms with the idea beginning to fade.

"So what colors do you have in mind?" Jennie asks, dusting off the excess dust from filing Chaeyoung's nails.

"Black," comes Chaeyoung's succinct response.

"Are you sure?" Jennie questions, gesturing at her abundance of nail polish colors. "There's more colors in the rainbow than just black."

"I'm going with the color of my soul," Chaeyoung says firmly, eliciting a laugh from Jennie.

"Okay, but can I at least go with a shimmery black to spice things up a bit?"

"Okay, fine," Chaeyoung acquiesces. "But it better not be a subtle shade of gray or something."

"Just a shimmery black, I promise," Jennie chuckles, selecting a bottle of polish from her collection. "But I'm also adding black rhinestones, if that's okay."

"If you think I can pull it off," Chaeyoung snorts, and Jennie looks up at her, eyes rounded and lips pursed.

"Please, you can pull anything off," she says, and _wow,_ that affected Chaeyoung way more than it was supposed to.

"Shut up," Chaeyoung grumbles, but not without a smile tugging at her lips, and before long, Jennie's official bedazzlement of her nails is complete.

"Just look at them," Jennie ogles, turning Chaeyoung's nails so they catch in the light. "I really outdid myself here, if I say so myself."

Chaeyoung laughs, but sobers as she examines her newly-bedecked nails.

"They're pretty," she decides. "I like them."

"Of course you like them," Jennie exclaims, lacing Chaeyoung's fingers through her own, creating an alternating pattern of black and red. "See how good they look together?"

"Truly immaculate," Chaeyoung smiles, and Jennie reciprocates with an endeared grin.

"You're so cute," she giggles. "My emo girlfriend."

"And you're my girl in red," Chaeyoung returns easily, enamored. "My girl in red nails."

"God, I can't believe you genuinely thought I was straight," Jennie giggles, and Chaeyoung bats at her playfully.

"Hey, I _said_ it was the broken gaydar," she protests, but not without allowing herself a slight slip of the facade with a small smile.

And as it turns out, there really is no way in hell that Kim Jennie is gay - but Chaeyoung’s not complaining, because Jennie's still the gal to her pal anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> the way i literally had to look up how acrylics work for this fic akdkf i have no regrets
> 
> anyways tysm for reading!! hmu in the comments or on my [tumblr](https://faexsolis.tumblr.com/)/[twitter](https://twitter.com/faexsolis)!!


End file.
